Vacation
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Stefan and Caroline are on vacation and finally explore their feeelings. With a little appearance from Damon and Alaric.


_**Hello everyone :) This is my very first Steroline fic which I posted on Tumblr first (same username - FYI). I love Stefan and Caroline and I have been wanting to write something for them for a while now. Hope you like it x**_

**VACATION - A Steroline drabble**

"Thanks." Stefan thanked the bartender as he took the green fruit-filled cocktails from him. He walked past the pool; filled with bikini-clad women and trunk-sporting men, to the semi-private beach in front of the villa they were staying in.

After the year they'd had; Damon and Bonnie dying, Damon returning, Liz getting sick, crazy witch drama, Liz dying, Bonnie coming back, Caroline switching her humanity off, Stefan fighting tooth and nail to get her back, they all needed a break. A chance to relax and recharge.

So Damon and Stefan called a meeting at the boarding house and informed everyone that they would be going on a vacation. Everyone was more than happy at the idea.

Three days later, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Alaric and even Jo packed their bags and headed to the airfield where a private plane awaited them.

Several hours later they touched down in the Bahamas and it had been nothing but utter soul-cleansing bliss since. No enemies to fight, no witches - besides Bonnie - no werewolves - except Tyler - and no vampires except for them.

It was heaven and exactly what they all needed.

Stefan placed the drinks on the table and glanced over at his companion relaxing in the hammock. He itched to join her, to slip in beside her and hold her as he'd been dying to for months.

"Stefan?" Caroline called out sleepily.

He walked over. Smiling down at her at her adorable sleepy gaze, "Hey."

Caroline smiled back, "I want to spend forever like this."

"Like what?" Stefan asked softly, his eyes sweeping over her luscious body, so much skin on show save for the blue bikini she wore. His favourite color. His smile grew wider as he hoped she wore it especially for him.

"Laying here." Caroline stroked her hand across the surface of the hammock, "In front of the bluest ocean I've ever seen, surrounded by the people I love, with not a care in the world."

"I wish it could stay that way too." And he did. He would give her the world if he could, he would do anything to see a smile on her lovely face and he would fight every demon if it would chase the lingering shadows out of her eyes.

"I know it won't. I know that we will have to go back." Caroline's breath hitched for a moment before continuing, "I just wished that we never had to."

Stefan couldn't resist touching her any longer. He covered her hand with his and tangled their fingers together, "I'm always going to be here for you, Caroline." His heart raced in his chest as he brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles, "Whenever you need me, however you want me, for as long as you want me. I'm here." Because I love you...

Caroline searched his eyes, her breathing sped up as she noticed for the first time the want and adoration in his gaze. She didn't know what to say as they had never even discussed their first kiss.

Stefan reached his hand over and gently brushed his thumb against her cheek. It was even softer than he remembered.

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed at the contact, leaning ever so slightly into the hand on her cheek. She had been so scared and broken to have the conversation with Stefan, especially as her emotions were still all over the place after her emotionless period.

Stefan hand trembled lightly, his breathing uneven as anticipation and want filled him. He needed her, he wanted her, he loved her. He couldn't wait any longer for Caroline to come to him, to finally have that conversation about their kiss and to tell her how much he loved her. He had been waiting long enough.

Caroline never took her eyes off Stefan as he lowered his head toward her, her breathing quickening as his scent enveloped her and his eyes drew her in.

Stefan stared deep into Caroline's hope and fear filled eyes. He had craved another taste of her lips the second after he had pulled away. He had fallen in love with a kiss, only realising how deep it was after hearing her sing at her mothers funeral.

The softest of gasps escaped her lips at the first touch of his. Her hand coming up to rest over his heart in an echo of their first kiss, their lips moving so softly and gently together. Her heart was racing deep within her chest, hope spreading though her, love filling her being as they kissed. He had made the first move for the second time.

Stefan moaned deep in his chest as his tongue tangled with hers. His hand resting against her stomach, scratching his nails across her skin, grinning into her mouth as she groaned.

Caroline felt hot, from where her lips touched his and his hand stroked her stomach. All she could feel was Stefan and she was drowning in him. Not overwhelmingly so, just perfectly, as Stefan was there to catch her.

Stefan pulled away and stared deep into her unfathomly blue eyes. This was their moment, the moment, and all he saw was her. He smiled shyly, "Hey..."

Caroline bit her lip to contain her grin, her lids lowered and she looked through them shyly, "Hey..."

"So..." As Stefan gazed lovingly at her, his emotions overwhelmed him and he blurted out breathlessly, "I love you."

Caroline blinked in shock.

Stefan hurried to assure her, "And it's not a recent thing, I- I've loved you for a while now. So long that I was unaware of it in the beginning." He stroked his knuckle down her cheek, "Loving you was so easy and natural that I had no idea." He bowed his head at the pain he had caused her, "I was an idiot and I will always be so so sorry for that."

"Hey." Caroline raised her hands to cradle his cheeks, "Stefan..." She waited until his eyes met hers, "I have painfully learnt that life can be over in the blink of an eye. I have no time for regrets." Her eyes grew wet as a smile curled her lips, "I love you too, Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan's mouth curled into the biggest grin she'd ever seen. His face the picture of complete and utter happiness.

He was so unbelievably happy. He was in love with his best friend. She was everything he wanted and more, and right now, in this moment, all he wanted was to hold her in his arms again.

Caroline couldn't look away from his soulful loving eyes. She had been waiting years for Stefan to look at her like that, like she was his everything and his future. She loved him so much. She smiled at him as he leant down toward her.

Stefan gazed into her beautiful eyes, his hands on either side of her head, his knee just beginning to lean on the hammock when his world shifted.

Caroline shrieked as the hammock suddenly flipped and she found herself spread against Stefan's chest.

Stefan grunted as the wind was knocked out of him as his back hit the sand. He didn't mind so much a second later when Caroline was covering him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, "Caroline..?"

Caroline lifted her head up to look at Stefan, she was biting her lip to try and hide her grin, her eyes shining bright.

Stefan felt his lips turn upwards automatically at the sunshine Caroline possessed. He really should have known that they'd be together one day, she was the only person who made him smile and laugh, he danced with her all the time, he trusted her with all of his secrets. He was an idiot. Damon and Elena were fated to be together from the start, just as he was meant to be with Caroline. Life had a funny way of working out.

Caroline threw her head back and laughed, her whole body shaking uncontrollably as her mirth overwhelmed her. She and Stefan had fallen out of a hammock!

Stefan stared in awe at the joyously beautiful laughter spilling from Caroline's mouth. It had been so very long since he'd seen her laugh, whole-heatedly and free, happiness pouring out of her. She was healing.

Caroline tilted her head, her blonde curls tickling his neck, a grin curling her lips as she quirked her brow, "If you wanted me in your arms all you had to do was ask."

Stefan smiled, his eyes crinkling, his hand ghosting along her back to cup the back of her neck, "I want you," he pulled her head down to rest against his, "in my arms," he nuzzled his nose against hers, "forever."

Caroline grinned, her lips barely a breath from his, "Done."

Stefan tilted his head back and captured her lips with his. He swallowed her gasp as he rolled them over so that he was cradled between her legs. His hands tangled with hers and he raised them above her head as he devoured her lips.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist, tightened her hands around his, and kissed him back with hunger and passion.

* * *

Damon and Alaric were standing on the balcony of the villa, a glass of bourbon in their hands, both snickering at Stefan and Caroline's cheesy makeout in the sand.

"Well done, brother," Damon raised his glass to his brother, "you finally got the girl."

"I'll drink to that." Alaric raised his glass before knocking it back. He snorted, "The bear was right."

Damon chuckled, "To Ms Cuddles."

"Ms Cuddles." Alaric clinked his empty glass against Damon's then poured himself another one.

Damon smirked at Alaric, "We all got our girls."

"That we did." Alaric contemplated his next words before saying, "Jo's pregnant and we're getting married."

"Wow." Damon smiled, happy for his formerly dead, ex-Original vampire, human bestfriend, "Congratulations, buddy."

Alaric hugged Damon, slapping him on the back and asking casually, "I want you to be my best man."

Damon froze, a smile curling his lips. He squeezed Alaric's shoulder before looking in his eyes, "It would be an honor."

Alaric grinned, nodding his head, "Thanks."

"I am going to throw the most epic bachelor party. Ever." Damon smirked at Alaric, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "I recommend it not being the day before your wedding." He chuckled, "Recovery time for the humans and all."

Alaric rolled his eyes, a grin on his lips, "I knew I was gonna regret this."

Damon dramatically looked around before stage whispering, "Best not let Jo hear you say that. Might hurt her feelings."

"Shut up!" Alaric laughed, taking another drink of his bourbon, "We'll have to do the vacation thing again. It's been good for all of us."

"Pencil me in for the honeymoon." Damon smirked.

"Shut up!" Alaric laughed, Damon joined him.

This vacation had been exactly what all of them needed to heal and move on from the horrible few years they've had.

They should definitely make it a yearly thing.

THE END

**AN - Hope you liked it! Last nights episode killed me, literally. Is it me or is ripper Steroline the hottest thing ever? Next week cannot come soon enough :)**


End file.
